


psychopomp: 散

by raewxi



Series: psychopomp [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewxi/pseuds/raewxi
Summary: stories i written in mandarin and became too lazy to translate没头没脑的阴间文学
Series: psychopomp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091231





	1. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物考究 但其实没有所以然后 我也不知道我在写什么 开心就好

白夜不可能和黑緒在一起。原因没有为什么，他们根本不相爱，爱恋和相拥之差一线。他们本质是朋友是恩人 是同学 是战友 是互相了解的人 但他们不是恋人。白夜 凛真正爱的人从头到尾只有灰炤 空，爱得有点可惜 至死他从来没表达过自己 显得灰炤一厢情愿。黑緒 丹北就是恨他这一点 恨和爱也只差一线 黑緒也只爱过蓝泽 俚佑，她爱得敢爱敢恨 虽然生死分离但是黑緒自己很清楚 这个为了她能上刀山下火海的家伙这辈子大概找不到第二个。当然 这是白夜还没事之前的想法。黑緒 丹北或许真的无情 但是白夜死的时候她还是动了情 她埋藏在心底的遗憾一次又一次的发生 是命运的牵动 她无法挽留。她的无情掩饰了畏惧和懦弱，她一直都很好强。白夜 凛流着鲜血告诉她不可能一起回去的时候黑緒早就崩溃了。白夜叫着灰炤的名字却握着黑緒的手 讽刺的不只是他们 是身边一切关联的人。黑緒关爱的小学弟那个藤狼 巳神说到底就是蓝泽的一个印子 她放不开死人情感 来到了那一刻也是一样 或许如巳神一样 黑緒也能找到白夜的代替品，但那份感情终究不同。白夜也不是什么有英雄情结的家伙 他只是不想步上老玄的后尘 不想被当成废物那样被抛弃 所以才那么投靠黑緒 黑緒本来就是老家千金 白夜明白那一点风险 可没想到真死在了黑緒身旁。白夜 黑緒就是那么一场悲剧 到最后他们才明白：爱恨友情真的只差那么一点点 死了才明白的东西不值钱。黑白分明得太清楚 太明了 他们始终不能如愿，灰是中间人 太模糊 摸不清的终究被遗忘。

白夜死后的第三天黑緒把头发剪了还染了那该死的黑色 乌黑的眼睛 头发 名字。不是黑緒没有感情 是参加葬礼的心痛。女孩心碎的时候总爱搞这搞那，黑緒不例外 她到底也是个女孩。白夜随口说说黑緒短发甚好，长发其实也是为了男孩留的。白夜的那些妖都留给黑緒，为什么？因为最了解他的法术的还是她。为什么灰炤那么缠着黑緒 总点还是醋意。他们俩的爱情是无声无息 来的迟 到头来成了阴阳分离也只有黑緒一个人清楚。灰炤嘴上说不在乎，但实际上他怨黑緒 没有黑緒就没有巳神 没有巳神就没有接着后边的事白夜就不会牺牲。三个人的爱恨情仇实在分不清帐。灰炤知道白夜爱他 但白夜也爱黑緒 两者的区别在于没说出口和说出口。临死前叫着灰炤的名牵着黑緒的手 白夜 凛自作贱，他以为没什么的到最后成了后悔一辈子擦肩而过的恋人，那个他以为是什么的却成了呼天喊地 地不灵的送终人。双向又如何 都是身外物带不去 来不及。

黑緒是双性 她到白夜死后才明白 蓝泽去世之后她爱的人不止桃仙 还有白夜 还有春，或许她对藤狼也有情节。但她伤害的只有自己。

日春 杏和冬月 影也是同个道理 两个对立的人物却日此般配 互补得天衣无缝。是他们俩太过容易被混在一起 明明不一样的鲜明对比 光和影确实缺一不可。没有办法独立生存所以扭曲在一起。踏过春夏秋冬他们也不过是幼驯染 友情泛滥成灾成了拖人后腿的该死爱情。他们俩不是主角 不会死但也没有王子公主的happy ever after。是不需要沟通的默契但这也是他们悲剧的地方 因为没有说出口所以假装无知 是他们自作自受 该死的不是爱情 是沉默。没有中间人只有对方所以事事都更加透明 鸵鸟将头埋在沙子里 掩耳盗铃的做法只骗得过自己，大家都是明理人 没必要。他们来自古老的法术家族 强大的后盾让他们备受保护，他们没必要冒险 但踏进阎门会就没有回头路 妖怪不会灭亡 人类的影子是妖怪 人类的情感所留下的印记。照理说是春秋 但是春冬是开始也是结束，一个轮回的始末。日照才有月影 他们配合得太过完美 世界不能存在二者 谁死谁活不得而知。

雨淪和花落 下了雨花就会落 再容易不过的解释。但是雨不能和花在一起 在一起的下场太过悲伤，和日月一样他们互相依赖 但是却会泛滥 所带来的后果只有凋谢。雨淪 木玄和花落 久芳永远都不可能在一起 他们到死都不会是恋人，最佳搭档大概是最好的描述。他们只能是好朋友 是交换眼神就知道下一步是什么节奏的搭档 人类已习惯为正常 他们便是彼此的习惯。

如果说他们全部人都是soulmate也不为过 有些人注定分离 有些这一辈子默默守候但始终没结果，他们踏进阎门会时就知道伏妖的风险。为了自尊和家族的背负而战实在太过肤浅 要不是有了另一个理由他们根本都还是乳臭未干的少年 就算是继承人 就算是弃子 就算是孤儿 他们都还涉世未深 不懂人情世故 不懂分离之痛，但蓝泽的死 巳神的出现 白夜的牺牲 慢慢地把少年们腐蚀。黑緒的崩溃 灰炤的毒誓 雨淪的绝望 他们一个一个开始接受生活的无奈与无情。妖生于人七情六欲 往昔所造诸恶业 黑緒是最明白的那个 她的障眼法让她看透世界之恶，这世界丑恶得很，所有人都是自私的化身。烂孽说的没错 他们每个人都是别人的寄生 都是别人的悔恨，没有人死时无悔。蓝泽也好 白夜也好 他们最无奈的是离开 离开了不能留恋的地方，凡尘也就如此。那些带不走的只能留下 被他人捡起然后吞噬，贪恋的后果。


	2. 涩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青春疼痛文学之我不会写

黑緒嗜好搞事 成天七早八早去敲白夜家的门，他爸大多不在家 不是去找女人便是喝酒or接任务伏妖去了。白夜受不了黑緒打扰 到最后只好让她进门。进门了大家千金又嚷嚷着要吃早餐 白夜头疼的想咒她一顿 冷静想想一下自己也能跟着吃早餐也不赖 要不是大小姐驾到白夜哪有心思搞早餐。黑緒也自知是不速之客 辍手辍脚地跑来帮忙 白夜一边叨叨着她只会帮倒忙 却窃窃自喜黑大小姐居然今天那么主动。不过一会儿 小房里充斥着浓浓的味噌汤香 饭呼噜呼噜地在锅里腾着，白夜熟练地煎出漂亮的半生熟蛋 黑緒翻出橱子里的酱油 滴答滴答地倒了许多。白夜见了叨她几句 吃少一点咸味不会死的 秃了可别哭卿卿的。黑緒摆起小孩子似的天真笑颜 啊 我秃了你可还要我？白夜没理她。

他们吃完早饭黑緒又死皮赖脸的耍赖不走，白夜拿她没法子 念了几句就答应陪她去六本木走走。女孩开心得要死 心心念念的说着要回她公寓换套衣服，白夜脸上没有表情 接着又被拖出家门。星期六的地铁上人多的水泄不通 老的小的什么各花各路都出现在车厢里。每个人的目的地固然不同 但他们却因某些牵好的缘分聚在一起。黑緒懒得伸手握扶手 便将手缠在白夜的胳膊上，白夜跟着列车摆动时黑緒也手忙脚乱地试着站稳。最后还是栽在白夜手里 白夜白着眼一脸厌烦。自己站不好吗？别添麻烦了。黑緒习以为常，撅撅嘴也没放在心上。他们的相处模式一直都如此 心心念念对方是个没血没泪无情又疯癫的家伙，可紧要关头还是硬着头皮替对方解围，到底是否无情只有自己最清楚。

到站后黑緒吵着口渴 白夜无语以对 只身去了便利店买了浓度3.0的北海道牛奶。他对黑緒的喜怒无常挑剔喜好了若指掌。幼时的她从不闹脾气，在孩子堆里就算被欺负了也从不哭闹。后来父母相继离世孤身一人时黑緒也没埋冤过什么，可后来蓝泽去世 她越发古怪 白夜成了唯一能哄好她的人。别人是不会在黑緒面前说什么不是 但背后总议论着白夜和她是否有一腿。白夜理解 要不然也说不过去，黑緒情绪大变之后的确叛逆怪异 长者的教诲她全抛之九霄云外 唯有白夜耐心地解说她方能接受。黑緒大口吸允着牛奶 歪着头瞧着白夜 好似在问 你要喝吗？白夜摇摇头 没答应。

白夜自己也困惑 到底为什么要为这个百年敌对的仇家胤嗣负责。自己到底也是白夜氏后裔 就算父亲被扫地出门自己也顶着大名而赦免，现在却没骨气地被仇家千金使唤。白夜歔声摇头，上辈子大概欠了黑緒 丹北一屁股债 这辈子因缘成熟碰见了她 还完俩人也走到缘分尽头 世间也只有那么几种缘分 讨债还债 冤冤相报。六本木很多小情侣 大街上毫无忌肆地搂搂抱抱 卿卿我我。黑緒没察觉气氛诡异，依然故我地到处探头探尾 白夜跟在她身后 像极了大户人家的管家。到最后她走累了 嚷着要白夜背，那时他们已经十七岁了 虽然黑緒比白夜矮了半个头但也轻不到哪里去，白夜没睬他。黑緒自讨没趣撅着嘴地独自走在前头 白夜懵然觉得这一幕似曾相识，时光要是倒流 回到白夜第一次遇见黑緒的那个炎夏午后 场景是黑緒氏家的和室后院，当时的黑緒也快活地蹦在前头 吵着让白夜陪她去鱼塘玩。那时他们可天真烂漫了 啥都不知道的一群小屁孩，那时黑緒也只敢对那个安静阴沉的白夜指指点点呼唤着。想起来很是好笑，十年了 什么都没变 变的是世界 变的是他们不再稚气 锐变成了顶天立地的独生孩子。

夜幕低垂 白夜肚子饿得有点晕，咱们去吃饭吧！黑緒没应嘴 嗯 点了点头 吃拉面吧。他们的影子在路灯模糊照耀下拖曳在身后，两人的距离不近也不远 令人慵懒惬意的舒服。

嗯 这样就好了。


End file.
